Un corazón que anhela estar bajo la lluvia
by Lyderning
Summary: Después de un accidente Tifa queda paralitica pareciendo estar muerta de no ser por su leve respiración y el minúsculo movimiento de su dedo. Desde ese momento las atenciones de Cloud habían subido gradualmente, pero ella sabe que eso está mal... ONE-SHOT


**ADVERTENCIA UN TRISTE CLOTI DE FINAL ABIERTO. A NO SER…**

El día once de Enero habían ido a comprar las cosas básicas. Los niños se habían quedado en casa y ellos en ese momento estaban a cinco cuadras del 7th Heaven

— ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?— le había preguntado Tifa, Cloud se achicó de hombros y dirigió su vista al suelo

— No sé, lo que tengas ganas de preparar.

Lo que no se había dado cuenta fue del enorme camión que venía a toda velocidad, sintió como lo empujaban y el sonido de varias cosas romperse. Volteó hacia atrás, todo se volvió lento. Tifa lo había empujado para estar fuera del alcance del camión, ella mantenía su mirada escarlata fija en él.

Cloud extendió su mano, intentando atraparla. Pero no, el camión la había alcanzado antes, empujándola varios metros.

…

Podía sentir cada cosa en su pecho; cada incisión; cada corte, todo. La anestesia no funcionaba, los sonidos y colores eran confusos, pero lograba ver que la estaban operando; sentía aquella mascara, sentía aquel dolor, pero no sentía sus piernas o columna.

Tiempo después pudo sentir como le removían la mascarilla y la llevaban a otro lugar. Abrió totalmente sus ojos, ya no sentía dolor, pero podía sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca. Intentó mover la cabeza, el cuerpo, algo, pero no pudo.

"Tal vez es por la anestesia… ¿no?" pensó intentado tranquilizarse. Giró los ojos y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Cloud y los demás miembros de Avalancha, se rió en voz baja, todos se preocupaban demasiado.

Se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros entraron a la sala desde hacía tiempo, no tenían una expresión muy buena.

Intentó hablar pero nada salía, Cloud se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Lanzándole una mirada a sus compañeros, los vio salir; sin mediar palabra

— Tifa…— susurró Cloud, no se atrevió a mirarla; ni siquiera a tocar su mano

Cloud por fin la miró y con todo el dolor que podía ser capaz le dijo la noticia:

— Haz quedado paralitica.

…

Por suerte no había perdido la movilidad en todo el cuerpo, podía mover torpemente un dedo, por lo cual Revee le llevó una Tablet para que pudiera comunicarse con los demás, por lo general solo dibujaba caritas; si tenía hambre dibujaba :Q, si no sabía que responder :V, y así.

No podía sonreír o hacer otra expresión pero siempre intentaba mantener la calma para que los demás pensaran que estaba bien, cosa que no era así. Se sentía como si estuviera en el infierno, no podía sentir, aun en esos días de calor no se sentía acalorada, en los días de frio no sentía el frio, las muestras de cariño de Marlene no las sentía, los roces de manos con Cloud tampoco.

Se sentía miserable. Demasiado miserable

Todos los sueños que alguna vez tuvo fueran pisoteados y tirados a la basura, ya no le quedaba nada. Aunque todavía tenía a esa gran familia, no quería que ella fuera una carga, lo único que pudo hacer era librarse de su sufrimiento.

Cuando cayó la noche ese once de septiembre once meses después se quedó escribiendo hasta tarde, Cloud había querido espiar un poco pero solo alcanzó a ver una "C". Le sonrió y le deseó buenas noches antes de acostarse en la cama de al lado.

El día siguiente cuando la noche había caído Tifa comenzó a dibujar una carita en la Tablet, Cloud tomó el artefacto y miró la pantalla un :Q estaba dibujado. Le sonrió y salió del cuarto para ir en Fenrir hasta el restaurante favorito de Tifa, necesitaba una hora para ir y volver.

Cuando estuvo sola miró hacia los lados, se levantó de la cama por primera vez en meses y miró por la ventana, la llovizna comenzaba a caer. Tifa se volvió hacia aquella camilla, salió del cuarto e hizo lo que anhelaba: corrió y corrió por los pasillos, no sentía nada pero le gustaba pensar que era así. Al llegar a la salida paró en seco. Vio como las gotas se estampaban en el suelo, suspiró y salió, a paso lento pero seguro, a la lluvia comenzó a llorar: sentía cada una de esas gotas ¡Eso era lo que anhelaba!, luego solo se tendió en el suelo y comenzó a reír y llorar, hasta desaparecer.

Cuando Cloud volvió al cuarto se encontró con Tifa mirando hacia la ventana y con una sonrisa, le pareció extraño pero lo dejó de lado. Se acercó hacia ella y le tomó de la mano, estaba fría. La miró alarmado

— ¿Tifa? ¡Tifa!— exclamó tomándola por las mejillas estaban mojadas, salió del cuarto y llamó a los doctores, tras unos minutos uno salió. Tenía unos papeles en la mano y una expresión cansado

— Dentro del corazón hay unos tendones, los cuales se rompen a causa del estrés… A la señorita Lockhart, literalmente, se le ha roto el corazón, murió hace media hora.

Cloud miró el cadáver, seguía sonriente. Acarició su cara con una mano, se sintió mal ¿ESE era el héroe que Tifa esperaba? Cloud la había salvado en cuanto a lesiones físicas, pero nunca en las más importantes: emocionales. Es más, Tifa siempre lo había salvado a él.

Tomó la Tablet donde ella había escrito, miró todos los dibujos que había hecho, hasta que uno le llamó la atención: estaba escrito y el título era "Cloud."

Abrió el archivo y se encontró con un breve escrito:

"Querido Cloud.

Sé que esto debe ser duro para ti, pero por favor entiende que ya no puedo soportar más, no podía soportar no sentir nada. También sé que probablemente te culpes a ti mismo por esto. Pero te lo diré justo ahora: ¡Deja de culparte por todo, maldición!

Mi muerte fue MI decisión no TUYA, haberte salvado fue MI decisión. La culpa no es de otro más que mia. Pero el punto de escribir esto es para que sepas mis últimas palabras y de la carga que tuve en mis hombros por más de quince años. Me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, nunca te diste cuenta y yo tenia miedo de decírtelo.

Hasta siempre

Te ama, Tifa.

Cloud se sintió empujado, se volteó. Esta vez iba a hacerlo bien.

Fin.

**LES VENGO A CAGAR EL FINAL ABIERTO**

Cloud la tomó firmemente de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, ambos cayeron al suelo. Tifa le sonrió y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Fin :V

:V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V :V


End file.
